La fin justifie les moyens
by Celra205
Summary: Car Pansy Parkinson n'est pas une personne à définir en quelques mots.


**Hello ! Voici donc un OS sur Pansy Parkinson, que je ne trouve pas assez détaillée dans les livres - je n'aime pas son actrice dans les films, du coup je l'imagine sous les traits de Naomi Campbell de la série "Skins" La musique adaptée est Phonique - Vincent Prince**

**Bonne lecture !**

Petite, tu n'as pas d'amis. Tu restes toujours seule, dans ton coin, dans l'ombre de tes trois frères, si beaux, si admirables, et tu grinces des dents en attendant ton tour. Tes parents ne parlent jamais de toi à leurs connaissances et font comme si tu n'existais pas, tes frères se moquent de toi, et au fond, il n'y a que Jilky, la gentille Jilky, l'elfe de maison de la famille, qui t'aime. Mais toi, tu la traite comme un chien. Tous ceux qui t'aiment, tu les traite comme des chiens, Pansy.

Tu as quoi ? peut-être huit ans quand tu croises pour la première fois les yeux gris de Draco Malefoy. C'est à une de ces grandes festivités de Sang-Pur où on est là seulement pour prouver sa puissance et sa fortune, s'attirer les bonnes grâces des plus puissants, et non pour s'amuser et manger jusqu'à en vomir. Tu es assise à une table, solitaire, au milieu de ces grandes silhouettes qui ricanent et mangent élégamment, si seule que tu as envie de pleurer, et c'est là qu'il vient de te chercher.

Une main. _Sa_ main tendue vers toi. Sans une hésitation, tu la saisis et tu te fais par ce simple geste un ami. Draco, tu l'aimes déjà à en crever. Vous rejoignez ensemble une bande de gosses de votre âge – mais au fond, c'est lui que tu regardes, lui que tu imagines déjà gendre de tes parents, père de tes enfants. Quand il te dit quelque chose, tu te tais pour l'écouter, quand il te regarde, tu rosis jôliment, quand il t'ordonne un truc, tu t'exécute immédiatement. Et au fond de toi, il y a un rêve, un tout petit rêve. _Et si… ?_

Trois ans plus tard, les yeux entiers de Poudlard sont rivés sur toi et le Choixpeau t'envoie à Serpentard. Evidemment, puisque c'est là où t'attendent Draco et les autres, _surtout Draco_. C'est réellement une étrange sensation que de désirer être aimée, parce que Draco, tu te dis que jamais tu ne le traiteras comme un chien.

Tu te fais des amis. Plein d'amis. Ils se comptent par dizaines – cette garce de Daphné Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, plus obéissante qu'un caniche, Morag McDougal aux cheveux teints en fushia, Sue Li, aussi magnifique et froide qu'un iceberg, Blaise Zabini, si prétentieux, Theodore Nott au Q.I rivalisant avec celui d'Eistein, et puis _Draco_, bien sûr, _Draco_, ton futur mari.

Draco n'aime pas les Gryffondor, en particulier Harry Potter, alors toi non plus tu ne les aime pas. Draco te dit de t'occuper un moment de ses laquais, tu t'occupes de ses laquais sans discuter. Draco te demande le fauteuil où tu es assise, tu lui laisses aussitôt la place.

Pauvre Pansy. Si _idiote_, si _naïve_. Les rêves ne te sauveront pas, tu sais ?

Mais tu y crois si fort…

En quatrième année, Draco te rattrape dans un couloir, entre deux cours, te serre contre lui et unit ses lèvres aux tiennes. Tu crois fondre de bonheur, aussi réponds-tu passionnément au baiser. Heureuse, si heureuse… Il te dit « tu es ma petite amie, maintenant » et tu acceptes aussitôt. Pour un peu, tu lui mangerais dans la main…

De petite amie de Draco Malefoy, tu deviens reine des Serpentard. Et la cible des moqueries des Gryffondor. Mais tu es si heureuse que tu t'en moques, tu es fière et belle, puissante, et tu méprises leurs sifflements, leurs blagues cruelles, car tu es reine, car tu as Draco, _et pas eux_.

En cinquième année, Ronald Weasley te traite de pute – tu te venges en public avec une chanson affreuse sur son compte et celui de sa famille, lors d'un match de Quidditch. Cependant, l'insulte reste gravée en toi, comme au fer rouge. _Pute_. Tu frissonnes puis secoues la tête. Ce n'est rien. Draco t'aime, tout va bien.

L'été vient. S'en va. Draco revient de ses vacances, changé. Il est maigre, pâle, nerveux, pique des crises de rage pour un rien et peut fondre en larmes d'un instant à l'autre. Ses cheveux blonds blanchissent de jour en jour et un jour, il convoque ses amis dans la salle commune et remonte sa manche. Sur son avant-bras se dessine la Marque. Noire sur blanc. Véridique.

« Voilà » dit-il.

Tu as du mal à comprendre. Draco, Mangemort ? Vraiment ? Ton ventre se tord, tu as peur. Peur de quoi ?

Qu'il soit découvert. Emprisonné. Exécuté.

Peur qu'il te laisse tomber, qu'il te crache au visage, qu'il ricane devant toi.

_Pute_. L'injure te revient en mémoire.

Les yeux gris de Draco sont rivés sur la silhouette menue et gothique d'Astoria Greengrass.

Tu as la gorge serrée.

Une semaine plus tard, il rompt. « Je ne peux pas gérer… Peut-être qu'un jour, on pourra recommencer à zéro » s'excuse-t-il, et tu le regardes d'un œil absent, parfaitement silencieuse. Tu sais qu'il ment, tu sais qu'il t'a toujours pris pour une aventure, _une pute_, tu sais qu'au fond, il est amoureux de Little Greengrass et qu'il ne reviendra pas. Tu sais qu'il ne sera jamais le gendre de tes parents, le père de tes enfants.

Tu pleures.

Tu le hais et l'aimes tant.

Le début des hostilités te prend par surprise. Les sortilèges rouges et verts qui valsent le long des couloirs et des salles du château. Les hurlements. Les cadavres. Le sang. _La guerre, ma chérie, c'est la guerre._

Ta baguette demeure à sa place. Tu regardes les gens se battre autour de toi, tomber, mourir, tu regardes Draco fuir – _lâche_ –, tu regardes tes amis te hurler de fuir mais tu n'es plus qu'une statue de sel. Figée.

Les combats cessent. Dumbledore est mort.

Et puis, Voldemort prend le pouvoir.

Durant l'été, toi-même et la totalité de la génération Serpentard devenez porteurs de la Marque. _Mangemorts_. Tu la sens, le long de ton avant-bras, si chaude et si froide, qui ondule paresseusement, et tu regardes Bellatrix Lestrange, dans l'ombre, embrasser passionnément la sienne.

Mais toi, c'est Draco que tu veux embrasser.

A ton retour à Poudlard, pour ta septième et dernière année, le Trio d'Or est absent. Les Serpentard sont maîtres du château, il n'y a plus personne pour te traiter de pute. Tu demeures lointaine – un automate. Tu demeures sourde aux supplications hystériques des Sang-de-Bourbes torturés par les Carrow, détournes les yeux de cadavres et des visages gonflés, en sang.

On t'ordonne de torturer. Tu le murmures, du bout des lèvres, _doloris_.

Au fond de toi, il n'y a aucun regret.

Un jour, Millicent craque. Les joues noyées de larmes, elle hurle à pleins poumons et s'attaque aux Carrow. Il y a un flash. Vert. Tous la voient mourir, personne ne s'interpose. Elle s'écroule, déjà morte. Nul n'ose la pleurer. Encore moins toi.

_Monstre_, siffle Weasley à ton adresse.

Tu hausses les épaules.

Potter et ses amis reviennent. Draco, accompagné de ses laquais, te supplie de faire diversion, quelque chose pour détourner l'attention de tous sur lui. Tu ne peux toujours rien lui refuser, alors tu hoches la tête, à contrecoeur.

Il te remercie, satisfait, et à quelques pas de là, retrouve Astoria. Nauséeuse, tu les regardes s'embrasser. Te détourne.

Tu fais ta diversion. Tu joue l'idiote, la pute, désignes Potter du doigt en braillant de l'arrêter. L'effet est instantané. Tous se tournent vers toi. Lentement, les baguettes sont tirées.

Le reste est flou. Dans les élèves Serpentard escortés en-dehors de Poudlard, tu retrouves Morag et Zabini. Des Mangemorts vous attendent. Vous tendent sans un mot un manteau noir et un masque en argent.

Tu te bats. Longtemps.

Tu es vaincue. Immobilisée.

La bataille achevée, tu es escortée par deux Aurors jusqu'au-dehors de Poudlard et tu passes devant Draco. Il ne t'accorde pas un regard et tu ne peux t'en empêcher, tu lui hurles des horreurs au visage, tout ce que tu as retenu tout ce temps, tu hurles jusqu'à en avoir la voix cassée.

Et il rit. Sa main, celle qui lui a offert son amitié il y a si longtemps, s'abat sur ta joue.

_Pute_, souffle-t-il.

Ça te coupe le souffle. Tu ne sais pas quoi répondre, mais tes yeux se remplissent de larmes.

Il te méprise, se détourne.

Et qui te reste-t-il maintenant, hein, Pansy ?

_Jilky_. La gentille Jilky. Tu l'appelles à pleins poumons, en pleurant.

Derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban, le cerveau embrumé de terreur, tu finis par te rappeler que Jilky, la pauvre, la gentille Jilky, tu l'as tuée en la jetant dans l'escalier de ton manoir, il y a des années de cela.

Alors tu fermes les yeux et attends silencieusement que Draco vienne te tirer de cet enfer.

Soixante-quinze années plus tard, alors que tu es vieille et toute ridée, que tu rends ton dernier souffle, il n'est toujours pas là, pas là, _pas là…_

Tu entrouvres tes lèvres sur des dents pourries, sans doute pour murmurer son nom.

Trop tard.

Tu es déjà morte.

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**


End file.
